User talk:Kirkburn/Dev
Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may have seen our recent announcement about the changes on Wikia - if not, please visit Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. It's a little complex, so I recommend a thorough read. To ensure your wiki continues to work properly, there are two main things that you need to be done: # Ensure you have a 135x155px logo at Image:Wiki.png. This will be your new logo. Wiki_wide.png will be going away. # Update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. This will ensure that your main page will not break when we add the new ad unit. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. The current version of the draft is very very basic, but has all the links. It should be possible to recreate most of the current design. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 17:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi there! Regarding the comment you left on my talk page: as it happens, I put up a question in our forum to check if any admins are still around (--> here). That hasn't had a reply in four days now, so that's an answer, in a way... next step would have been leaving comments on the talk pages of some of them and hoping they have set a watch on those pages. But if you have other ways of getting hold of them, help would be appreciated :) :On becoming an admin myself: I actually dropped a hint to that effect during a talk page discussion months ago, but that was kinda ignored. I'm not sure if I'd be interested in that anymore, with the way this place has emptied out - although let me say that if you need someone to help with the transition to the new style, I'd be glad to help out. It's just that unless this wiki gets some more contributors in the near future, I'll probably call it quits before long too - maybe then I'll have time again to actually play the game ;) :On the new style in particular: I'll try to find time to play around with your preliminary design during the weekend (I'll move it over to my sandbox). One thing I noticed: your draft at User:Kirkburn/Dev still has the margin to the right that's not there in the other examples you linked to - am I right in assuming that's because this wiki hasn't made the switch to the new style yet? --Ailar 17:58, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have a more efficient method of getting hold of them - so I suggest you make those talk page messages (better coming from the active user!). Not sure what you mean by the margin? If you're happy with the new design, by all means copy it across - or you can ping me again. I'll talk to the team about getting some advertising for this wiki elsewhere, see if we can help out :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll try to get hold of them. I'll also tinker some more with the main page and copy it over when I'm somewhat content with it (I suck at visual design, so I'll not even attempt to come up with anything new in that area. I'll just try to port over the current design as closely as possible). :::what I meant by margins: quote from the description of the new style --> New Monaco has a wider content area than Monobook, with one sidebar instead of two :::And that is indeed how it works on those example pages you linked to (the Muppets wiki and others). But (at least for me) the PotBS wiki still has the advert sidebar to the right, even with the new column tags. So as a result, the article area didn't get wider at all. On the contrary in fact - because now the new columns (left and right) have to fit into the same space that used to hold the old mainpage, making it look much more cramped. I can send you screenshots when I'm back at my home PC, if you like. Anyway, thanks for your help :) --Ailar 07:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Hey again, I've been away for a few days. Sounds like you're still viewing the wiki on Monobook. If you go to your , then the Skin tab, you can try out the Monaco. If not, a screenshot sounds like a good idea! Kirkburn (talk) 13:26, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Thanks a lot, that was it. Somehow I was under the impression that the Monaco skin, once implemented, would override whatever is specified in Preferences, so I never thought to check there. Live and learn :) --Ailar 07:31, 2 July 2008 (UTC)